Brotherly Love
by DallasWinston98
Summary: Soda cares a lot about Pony but Pony likes to show his love differently. WARNING: This is a incest pairing, if you do not like this ship, please don't read. You have been warned.


(Sodapop POV)

Warning: Incest ahead; you have been warned.

Ponyboy has been acting strange all night, he was quieter than usual. I figured he was tired considering his terrible insomnia. His problems with nightmares don't help, he told me they make him scared to fall asleep. I did all I could to help him but it never worked.  
I was getting ready for bed now and I occasionally felt eyes on me. I turned around and Pony was looking at me, a strange look was in his eyes. He quickly turned his gaze away from me, I shrugged it off and pulled my jeans off. I never found it comfortable to sleep in jeans so I slept in my boxers and a tee shirt. I crawled beneath the blanket and looked at Pony. He was staring at the ceiling in silence, it was kind of scaring me.

"Pone?" I asked softly and he looked over at me.

"Hm?", I guess he really didn't want to talk.

"What's bothering you?" I asked concerned and he lightly smiled.

"Nothin', just been doin' a lot of thinkin'." he muttered in a sleepy tone.

"Why do you ask?", I shrugged,

"You just seem upset about something is all." I said with a small smile on my face.

"i'm not upset Soda, I've just been thinking of something." he said looking away from me.

"Promise? You know i'm always here for ya." I said happily and he looked at me again.

"I know Soda, I know." he said while yawning.

"Well...Goodnight Pone, try to get some sleep tonight, okay?" I muttered and he looked up to the ceiling.

"I'll try, goodnight, Soda." he said tiredly while shutting his eyes.

I yawned and rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position. I laid there for a few moments, worrying about Pony. I sighed and shut my eyes. Within moments, I drifted off to sleep.

I was restless so I occasionally woke up but would just close my eyes again. At some point I swear I heard the bedroom door shut. That was odd because we never shut that door. I just thought I was imagining it so I just went back to sleep. I rolled over and was laying on my back. I heard shuffling but ignored it. I felt cold all of a sudden, like someone stole that blankets. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Pony kind of hovering over me. I quietly watched him as he began to pull off my boxers.

Pony! What are you doing!? I exclaimed mentally but sat silent as he completely pulled them off. He grabbed my penis and gently stoked it. I felt myself harden as I tried not to like it. He continued to stroke but a tad faster then before. I squeezed my eyes shut and panted really softly. This was wrong but that thought just made me like it more. I slightly opened my eyes again and saw Pony leaning toward my erection. He licked the tip slowly, I gripped tightly onto the bed-sheets. I opened my eyes all the way and watched as Pony engulfed my length with his mouth. "P-Pony.." I whispered as he slid my length out of his mouth.

"What is it ,Soda?" Pony said in a tone of arousal; he continued to stoke my erection at a slow pace.

"W-We can't do this...it's not r-right." I lightly panted out.

"You mean you don't like this?" Pony said sadly but kept stroking.

"I-I like it b-but...but.." I moaned softly, I was unable to actually think of a reason.

"You liking it is all that's important.." Pony said before kissing the tip of my erection.

"Pony..you're m-my brother,"

"So?" Pony said with annoyance and I sighed.

"I-Is the door locked?" I asked quietly and Pony nodded.

I let myself relax and sink into the sick pleasure. Pony slid my cock into his mouth and I tightly gripped the sheets. Pony went slow and continued to build up speed. As his speed increased, my panting quickened. Pony kept at it until I came inside of his mouth. I moaned as I shot my seed into my little brother's mouth. He slid my member out of his mouth and swallowed my cum. I thought Pony was done now but he spread my legs. Pony pushed his finger into my entrance. I yelped in surprise and pain, Pony smirked down at me. I whimpered in pain as he added two more fingers, he kissed me deeply. Pony thrusted his fingers a bit faster and I panted softly. He pulled his fingers out of me and lightly kissed me on the forehead. I was lightly panting as Pony moved out of my view. I silently stared at the ceiling as I felt Pony crawl back onto the bed. I waited in silence for Pony's next move. I felt him place his member at my entrance, I blushed heavily.

"Pony.."I whimpered in fear and he softly kissed me.

"I'll be gentle Soda, I promise." Pony said soothingly and I nodded slowly.

He slowly pushed inside of me and I panted lightly. Pony thrusted slow and deep, I moaned softly. I could hardly believe this was happening to me. I knew it was wrong but that made it feel even better.

Pony fucked me deeply; each thrust cause him to hit my sweet spot. Everytime he hit it, I moaned loudly, I guess he noticed that too. Pony thrusted deep and slowly, I whimpered loudly. His thrusts were short and slow, he was driving me crazy.  
Pony stopped thrusting and pulled me into a sitting position on his lap. I kissed him deeply as he began thrusting again. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around Pony's neck. He began to ger rough but I wasn't complaining. My panting was heavy and I was trying to supress my moans. Some escaped my lips as I became close to my orgasm.

"I-I'm gonna cum..." I panted out as he kept fucking me

. I couldn't hold it and I released all over me and Pony. I felt Pony cum inside of me and pull out of me. I fell back onto the bed and grabbed my boxers, I slid them back on. Pony crawled back into bed with me and snuggled up to me.

"You think you can sleep now?" I asked humorously and Pony nodded.

"Yeah, I think I can sleep.." he said tiredly and I kissed him.

"Goodnight Pony, I love you." I said with a smile and Pony yawned.

"Love you too, Soda." he said while grabbing my hand. Soon Pony fell asleep and I soon followed my brother turned lover. 


End file.
